Puffolian
Puffolians (Moschomicrotherium Tripudio)are a bizzare race of puffles that were the accidental result of Darktan' attempt make a group of elite puffle troops for his army. Their most notable feature is their ability to fire lasers that can make any creature that goes into contact with it go into a fit of strange dancing. Background Thinking he required more than just lava puffles, Darktan pufflenapped several puffles and took them to the darktonian realm. There he exposed them to a mixture of Ditto A and Doom Weed, but in the most unfortunate of events, a Doom Knight accidently dropped his mullet into the mixture causing the puffles to transform into puffolians. Darktan hated the fact that puffolians were extremely colourful and banished them to the wilderness of the USA. What Darktan didn't know was that puffolians are as intelligent as the Snell-Libros. The puffolians, now in the wilderness, built their State, The Jezrux Quadrant and also formed their government, The Puffolian Legion Of Dance. What is amazing is that they did it all in the same day. Involvement Puffolians are the main reason why creatures start to randomly dance in the streets of the USA. The tips of their antennas are the source of the dance lasers, it works by converting energy into electricity that is then "fired" out of the antenna tips, if the blast comes into contact with any creature, the laser creates invaders that takes control of the victim's nervous system and gives commands to the brain to jerk the muscles in a rythmic pattern that looks like dancing. The "dancing" "leaks" out what puffolians call dance energy, they then use their "visor" to absorb it and gains nescersary nutrients from it. Puffolians aren't truly evil, they just need to keep healthy by gaining the nutrients from the dance energy or to just play a prank. Colourations Puffolians come in a variety of colours, from common colours such as yellow to VERY rare colours, such as the lilac colouring of Gaarg. Abudant Colours These colours of puffolians are the most common out of all of them, you're likely to see all four in your lifetime: *'Yellow': The most common colour out of all them, this colour makes up 45% of puffolian population! *'Green': The second most common colour, they speak in a rather posh accent and live in the more luxorious areas of Antartica. *'Blue': The third most common colour, despite having been mutated by a Doom Knight's mullet, still enjoy playing with a beach ball. Strangely enough, there are more on South Island than there are in The Jezrux Quadrant. *'Purple': The least common of the four common colours, they prefer the nighttime, as that's when all the Dance Clubs open. Rare Colours These colours are not as common as the four common colours, you'll probably only see one in your lifetime: *'Pink': The least rarest out of the three uncommon colours, there are more female ones than male ones. *'Navy': The second rarest out of the three uncommon colours, they're favourite beverage is caffiene-free Cream Soda. *'White': The most rarest out of all the uncommon colurs, the transformation has drained them of emotion. They are protected by USA law, so NO-ONE is allowed to harm this colouration. Unique Colours There are some puffolians that have a unique colour, you'll probably never see one in your lifetime. *'Gaarg': Gaarg has a lilac colouration, despite being male. This is because of a bug when he was created as a replica of a purple puffolian. *'Bluck': Bluck is, for some odd reason red. The cloning machines didn't suffer a bug when he was being created, it seems to be an easter egg the inventors of the cloning machines put in. *'Jessie': Jessie has a rainbow color. She is mostly pink, then blue, and then other colors mixed in. List of Puffolians Apart from the unique ones above, there are also some other Puffolians. Some are the common colours while others are the rarer ones. * Shade the Puffolian The famous DJ who has had great hits with a rap band. * Palm the Puffolian A (literally) banished of the von Infoface family, who is actually quite nice. She is Shade's girlfriend. Palm is one of the few Puffolians that can speak english. Add more! Trivia *Puffolians are based off morolians from Space Channel 5. *Mabel considers them as hippies. Probably because of their vivant colours. *Puffolian's dance lasers have no effect on Dark blue Adelie Penguins. *There is some kind of connection in creating Puffolians and solid items which was used to an advantage with Y-Virus. See also * Darktan * Doom Knight * Gaarg Category:Evil Armies Category:Puffles Category:Creatures